percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Hero - Chapter 6
Chapter Six - Peter's Point Of View Fishface?... FISHFACE?, who did this girl think she was just calling me some name all of a sudden? she has no idea who I am, I thought to myself as I followed said girl down a beach.Although she was kind of pretty, she had blonde hair which was tied back in a ponytail along with startling blue eyes. She had a athletic like body and wore these normal clothes along with a owl necklace around her neck... yeh she was kinda pretty I admited again before pushing the thoughts aside. Thoughts aside it was pretty cool that this camp had its own beach AND my supposed cabin is on it. I could smell the sea as well as see it and I admit I instantly felt relaxed. I prefered being near the ocean, it was calming and helped me think. Maybe thats to do with me being the son of the sea god? I asked myself but didnt really have an answer to it. Turning back to look at the girl with me, I did think of making conversation but something about her look gives off a vibe like you talk to me, i'll kill you sorta vibe... maybe it was just me. Once we arrived I think my jaw was hanging open. The cabin was TOTALLY not what I expected. It was a wodden cabin with a open walkway in the center and with the actual living accomadations on the side of said walkway. It also had a temple like entrance and on the otherside of the walkway was the lake where I also had a little "dock" which I could go to (it's basically what it is in the first movie for whoever has watched said movie). "close your mouth fish face you'll catch flies in it" the girl spoke as she walked into the cabin. There it is with the annoying nick name again, what is it with that? I ask as I follow her in. "take a quick look around, we aint got time to hang about" she says as I've already began to look around. It was pretty cool, might get a bit cold at night but I didnt mind the cold, in fact the camp would be lucky if I didnt spend my whole time in the water. It also had a lot of space and I suppose since I was the only child of Poseidon it would stay that way. A little while later the girl had walked out of the cabin and was calling for me to come before walking off leaving me to run after her. "you know I dont know your name?" I said trying to start a conversation with her but she just looked at me with a SO face on and shrugged... well aint she a talker? I thought to myself and sighed as I went back into silence "its Abigail..." she said making me jump slightly and I turned to smile at her "so you do talk?" I asked jokinly but she just shook her head "not alot" she responded "why's that?" I ask as we reach our destination, cabin for Hephaestus kids if I remember correctly. "I have my reasons..." Abigail responded to me causing me to raise an eyebrow but before I could ask she disappeared into the cabin and I followed her wondering what the reasons were... When we got in there, the first thought that ran through my head was... this is a cabin? It looked more like a blacksmith, well I suppose that makes sense since they are the children of Hephaeastus but still... I wonder where they sleep I thought just before I was interrupted by someone calling out Abby's name. "ABBY!!! what can I do for you?" a big man said as he came over and suprisingly gave her a hug and even more suprising is she accepted it (there you go, the biggest shocker of our book). "Hey Lucas, I was hoping you could build our new "friend" here a sword" she answered him causing Lucas to turn to me. "you're that new kid right? the Poseidon one" he asked while leading us over to his workstation and I nodded "yeh thats me" I replied and he nodded "i'm Lucas nice to meet ya" he said offering his hand and I shook it "Peter" I replied before Abby interrupted with a....was that a smile on her face? I thought "so fishface has a name?" she said eyes twinkling with amusment and by the looks of it shocking Lucas as well as me. "ha ha ha" I replied rolling my eyes before they met her own and for a minute we both looked at eachother like nothing was around us, until some other girl walked inbetween us claiming "coming through lover birds" before joining Lucas at his work station "Joe was wondering if he could borrow one of your hammers" she told him taking a glance at me before her attention went back to Lucas, meanwhile Abby looked shocked at what the girl had said "WE ARE NOT loverbirds" Abby said to the girl who just raised an amused eyebrow at her "yeh yeh" the girl said to her before holding out her hand to me "i'm Laura, the twin of this" she started before gently punching Lucas's arm "dummy here" she finished with a smirk while Lucas just grumbled and I resisted the urge to chuckle as I shook her hand "Peter, nice to meet you" I replied. "AH yeh you're that new kid" she said while taking a hammer from Lucas while I raised an eyebrow at them "am I famous or something?" I asked and watched as she nodded "well you are a son of Poseidon" she said before walking inbetween me and Abby "see ya around loverbirds" she called out and I swear I heard Abby grumble before she turned to Lucas "can you get the sword done by tomorrow" she asked him to which he nodded in response "of coarse" he replied before waving as Abby led me out "see ya tomorrow then" she said as we exited. After a little bit of walking as well as feeling like I was going to fall over I was led to some kind of arena? I think as I looked around it, however Abby keeps on leading me to where a couple of demi-Gods were gathered watching as a man was showing them sword techniques "hey Jake"Abby shouted instantly gettting the "teachers"attention "I got a new student for you" she joked and the Jake guy dismissed the other demi-Gods before coming over. "well hello there, Josh Fury, son of Apollo. Nice to meet you" he said offering his hand which I shook "Peter" I told him and he laughed a little nodding "I know" he said before walking over to a collection of swords examining each of them and nodded to Abby who walked away "see ya around fishface" she called out to me and I grumbled while Jake just laughed "she already got a nickname for you huh?" he said before handing me a sword and gesturing for me to follow him. "yeh" I said as I followed him out to the middle of the arena and then he began teaching me some techniques and apparently I was pretty good with a sword... although I didnt like the sound of tomorrow as it sounded like I was going to have to be part of this capture the flag stuff. Category:DemigodJamie Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page